Betrayal
by MailJeevasVGFTW
Summary: Mello finally admits his love for Matt. But will it last? M for Yaoi and cussing. My first Fanfic  -
1. Confession

Betrayal

"Matt, I've known you for a while now, but the thing is…I want more! I want to be more than just friends! I want to be able to hold you without it feeling awkward! I want to be able to say 'its okay, everything's alright'. I want to be able to fuck you, and still be there the next morning! God damnit, I FUCKING LOVE YOU MAIL JEEVAS!"

Matt stood there, wide-eyed. Mello looked away and blushed. Matt did love the blonde, but he never worked up enough courage to say so. He slowly walked over to his friend. "Mello…" he murmured before locking the blonde in a deep kiss. Mello relaxed and wrapped his arms around Matt's neck. Matt moaned into the kiss, causing Mello to hold tighter and deepen the kiss. Matt licked Mello's lower lip, asking for entrance. Mello obliged and opened his mouth enough for Matt to stick his tongue through. Their tongues began the fierce battle for dominance. Matt snaked his arms around Mello's waist, giving a slight squeeze to his butt. Mello moaned into the kiss, causing Matt to squeeze harder. The two boys' arousals were now rubbing up against each other, stifling moans from the owner's mouths. Mello jumped up and wrapped his legs around Matt's waist. He stumbled back a bit, but held Mello tighter and walked towards the bedroom. He kicked open the door and dropped Mello on the bed, still kissing. Just realizing that they need to breathe, they broke. They were both breathing heavily, from kissing too long. Matt then started to take off his shirt, exposing his creamy white skin. Mello licked his lips. "You're beautiful, Matty. Very beautiful." Matt climbed onto the bed and kissed Mello's neck, giving slight licks and nips. Mello moaned and latched onto Matt's back, scraping the skin. Matt started to undo the zipper on Mello's vest. When it was off, the redheaded boy licked and pinched Mello's nipples. The blonde cried out in pleasure.

Soon, both boys were naked and making sweet love to each other. The bedroom was filled with moans and groans and the sound of ecstasy. They climaxed and fell into bed, uttering the same sentence to each other, "I love you…"

"Okay, Mels. I'm going to go do work for some people. It's a really long list so I don't know when I'll be back. Late, I know that much. If you can keep yourself up until then, we can have some fun. Love you, bye." Matt grabbed his keys and headed out the door. Mello was alone. "Bye, Matty. See you soon." He then proceeded to the fridge to grab a bar of chocolate when his phone rang. He walked back to the table and picked up the device to check the caller I.D. It was Near.


	2. Work Day

: Matt POV:

A whole list of people that I have to do work for. Wonderful. I got into my car and put the key in the ignition. I looked at my first "client". Jeez, the other side of town? Fucking perfect. I drove away ready for a day of agonizing stupidity.

You see, I'm not exactly a guy with a job. I just do work for anyone who asks. Even though I'd much rather be home with Mello, either fucking him or playing video games. But hey, I need money too. I'm a very dorky human being. I dress like I just came out of an anime convention and my best friend is technology, next to Mello of course. Or, is he now my boyfriend? Whatever. I drove until I came to the destination.

I'm really starting to regret what I do. Maybe, but I don't know. I have to deal with people, and I'm not exactly best friends with the rest of the human population. With my job, there are really nice people, who have small problems that are easy to fix and thank you when you're done. Then you have the assholes who think that everything you do is wrong, when they're the ones who need help. I'm telling you, I was extremely close to kicking some guy in the nuts once because he wouldn't shut up. Don't get me wrong, I'm an extremely patient person. But when you push me past the limit, I won't hesitate to make you regret being born. Anyway, my first job for the day.

It was nothing really too serious. Some dude downloaded some kind of software and gave his computer a virus. Smart. Check the website before you download genius.

Second person was a woman who wouldn't know how to use a computer if you gave her every class and lesson possible. I swear her 5 year old daughter could hack a bank system if you asked her. People, this is why I don't like them.

I knew that I wasn't going to go one job run without that one person who you want to shoot. It was a woman. She had a problem with her security software. It was crap, but she didn't know that. As I was explaining to her what was wrong, she completely ignored me and just told me to fix it. If her husband wasn't home, I would have nailed the bitch in the jaw. I find it amazing that people like her could actually get married.

After finishing my last person, I headed back to my car and checked the time. 10:30 pm. Yikes, I was out for a while. Mello might still be awake. So I turned on my car and headed home.

When I got back to the apartment complex, I locked my doors and headed up the stairs. I was fucking starving and if Mello was awake he could make me something. I decided to scare him, since I saw the lights on, so I tiptoed over to the door and threw it open. "MELLO IM HOOME!"

Then I witnessed something that I never thought I would see.

Mello and Near.

**LEGASP! Mello and Near what? Kissing, making a puzzle, baking cookies?**

**WHAT?**

**R&R please!**


	3. Busted!

**WOO! ANSWERS! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE. Believe me…the things I would do…**

**Warning: Cool yaoi….yeah…read if you like**

**Listening: Flandre Scarlet's theme...Many versions…lol XD**

: Matt POV:

I dropped the bag of chocolate which I had bought for Mello on the ground, watching it break and crumble, just like my heart.

Fucking….they were fucking. I stood in the doorway, eyes wide and throat dry. Mello just stared at me, knowing he was screwed. I looked at Near, whom, as usual, had a blank look on his face. As if he was saying 'didn't you see this coming?' I started to back out of the door, mumbling "No" under my breath. Mello finally moved his position (which was from hovering over Near).

"Matt!" he didn't try to follow me.

I ran. I ran away from the scene that would scar me for life. I could feel my heart getting heavier as I ran to my car. When I got to my vehicle, I took a look up to the door of the apartment. Mello was standing on the railing, watching me with a blanket over his waist. I entered my car. Once I sat down I felt like bursting into tears. I had to get away first. Mello could not see.

I drove until I came to my favorite bar. It was actually the first bar me and Mello went to together.

I entered and took the nearest seat I could find, preparing for a night of sorrow and betrayal.

: Mello POV:

He just left. Hell, I deserved it. I didn't even know what the hell I was doing.

Near called me and I picked up the phone.

"What the hell do you want, sheep."

"Phone calls usually begin with a 'hello' Mello. I guess I'm going to have to start. How are you today Mello?"

I sneered at the phone. "Just shut up and tell me what you want before I hang up."

"Very well. I am coming to Los Angeles to do more research on the Kira case. I was hoping that you would like to join me."

That little bastard. He was doing this just to piss me off! I gripped the phone tighter.

"NO! I will solve this case on my own! Thank you very much! Now get the fuck back to playing with your toys, you freak."

I hung up the phone. I didn't need him. I relaxed on the couch with my chocolate and watched TV.

I hate Near. I really do. The little albino fucker actually had the nerve to come to my apartment anyway! I opened the door and stared at him.

"What the hell Near? You came here anyway? I told you I don't need your help."

I was going to close the door on him, but he slipped past me before I could. "NEAR! GET THE FUCK OUT!" I was actually going to grab him by his collar and drag him out, if he didn't pull me into him and kiss me. I was fucking shocked. I didn't think that he had any emotion, or any guts for that matter! But he just kissed me, like it was normal. I was going to push him away, but something in my mind said no. It said, _you want him. Give in. _I tried to fight it, tried to convince it that I loved Matt. But his lips were so tender, I couldn't pull away. I deepened the kiss. Big mistake. He opened his mouth and let me slide my tongue through. He was so nice and tasted so sweet. He tugged at the zipper of my vest. I let him pull it off and caress my chest. His touch was so soft. I moaned. I wanted more of him. I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the bedroom. God, I am so going to hell. I threw him on the bed and undid the buttons on his shirt. He stopped me.

"Mello, wait. Not here. Let's go back to the couch." Wow. Never thought I'd hear that.

"Why? The bed is more comfortable." He snaked his arm around my neck. "Please, Mello. I want you to take me on the couch." I couldn't deny. I picked him up and left the bedroom. I put him on the couch and took off his shirt. I licked and pinched his nipples. He moaned. I wanted to hear more of the delicious sounds emitting from his tiny mouth. He sucked and nipped at his chest. My hand made its way down to his pants, where I cupped him softly. He arched his back and whimpered. Wonderful. I slid my hand down his pants and stroked him.

"AH! Mello..." He was blushing furiously and I became dominant. I slid off his pants and boxers in one swift motion. I started to stroke him slowly, wanting to hear him beg. He was still arching his back and I couldn't keep my pants on any longer. While still stroking him I undid the laces on my pants and pulled them down to my knees.

He was breathing heavily and I could tell he wanted more. I took all of him into my mouth. He yelled out. I sucked harder and bobbed my head up and down.

"Mello! Ah yes!" He sounded so much weirder when he was actually showing emotion.

I began to stroke myself, hoping to get more of a reaction out of him. He was still breathing heavily and running his fingers through my hair. His touch was so perfect. He was coming to close to release, and I was as well. I sucked harder, feeling him tighten his grip on hair. "Mello! I can't, I'm going to…ngh…AHH!" he came in my mouth, and I made sure to every last drop. I leaned up and kissed him greedily. He held onto me. "Mello. Please, take me now." I looked at him. He wanted it, badly. I obliged and told him to suck on my fingers. He did and when they were satisfactory, I slowly stuck them into his entrance. He winced and tightened around me.

"Near. It won't hurt if you relax, OK? Just calm down and this will feel good." He nodded and relaxed around me. I began to move in and out, stretching him. He gave small moans and whimpers. I couldn't take it. I pulled my fingers out and positioned myself. He looked at me with wide eyes. "Wait. No lubricant. It's going to hurt." I looked him over once more. "I know." I thrust into him and heard him scream. He gripped the back of the couch and bit his lip. I loved to feel his tight heat around my shaft. I savored the feeling for the time being, because then the worst happened. Got to remind myself to check the time.

Matt came back.

**Ho snap! What's gonna happen now? Will Near show us a side of him we don't know? R&R and maybe I will tell you….OH! and also…listen to Flandre Scarlet's theme…its really epic**

**Thanks!**


	4. Confused

**ARG! School starts 2moro! It might be a while before I get anything new out. Dammit. So this probably won't be very good. Sorry for being a day late as well. I was in the city yesterday buying COMBAT BOOTS!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE! If I did, Light would have died much more painfully XD**

**Note: To Swifty444…I really hope you like this one! My dad is getting all pissed at me for being on the computer so much…Hope you like!**

**Warning: Cursing and some attempted Near beating…yeah**

: Matt POV:

I lost track of how many drinks I'd had, but I wasn't drunk. Apparently when I'm depressed alcohol doesn't affect me. Weird. The bartender was giving me really weird looks. He walked up to me a couple of times.

"Hey, you okay?" Wow. He actually cared.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just some troubles at home."

"Ah. Trouble with your women?"

I didn't feel like going through the whole conversation about how I'm gay and Mello was a guy, so I lied.

"Yeah, my lady is very crazy." I was sort of telling the truth.

"Oh. Well would you like another drink? You've already had 8 and you seem fine."

EIGHT? I had eight? Damn I'm better than I thought. I sighed.

"Nah I'm good. Thanks. How much do I owe you?"

"Well, you would originally owe me 20. But I'll give you a break and say 15."

I smiled. "Thanks." I threw a ten and a five on the counter and got out of my chair. I was wearing my goggles on top of my head, so I rubbed my eyes and pulled them back down. As I walked towards the door, I stopped cold. I saw Near. Walking alone down the street and-wait. Alone? Why would he be alone? The kid could get raped, jumped and mugged in a matter of seconds.

I quickly ran out of the bar.

Near was walking strangely, one hand in his pocket and another hand twirling a lock of hair. I stalked close behind him, but far enough so that he wouldn't notice. He stopped in front of a toy store. Surprise surprise. He was staring at a toy robot in the display window. I took my chance.

I grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him into the alley next to the store, slamming him against the wall.

He showed no sign of fear or surprise. Fucking weirdo. I gripped his shoulders tight and leaned into his face.

"Near, what was that? Are you trying to piss me the fuck off!"

He stayed with the same facial expression. "I do not know what Matt is talking about. I was simply looking at something." I gripped tighter.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT! THE THING WITH YOU AND MELLO! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?"

I saw his eyes widen. Whoa. He looked scary.

"Are you saying that Matt and Mello had a relationship with each other? I was not aware."

He was not aware? Which means…Mello didn't tell him. Mello did it out of free will.

I loosened my grip slightly. "You…didn't know? Mello came on to you?"

He put his hand on my arms. "Matt. You are confused. No. Mello did not come on to me. I kissed Mello first, and he responded. I assumed that you two were still just friends, so I took advantage of the situation. If I had known that you two were involved, I would not have done what I did. But I will tell you that Mello cooperated entirely. I assumed that he did not feel anything for you. I'm sorry, Matt."

I let go. It couldn't be true. Mello just told me he loved me and now he was fucking Near out of his own free will. He was such a dirty little bastard. I backed away from Near.

"Near. I want you to do me a favor. Please, do not go near Mello again. Okay? I will handle this now. Go back home." I wanted to slap him just to teach him a lesson. But I couldn't. The kid was just too damn fragile. If you so much as kicked him in the knee, it would shatter. I never had a problem with Near. Back at Wammy's, while Mello was always complaining about how Near always beat him, I never backed him up. I always just listened. I didn't hate Near, because he wasn't my competition. I got third out of pure luck. I never really cared about rank. I actually helped Near after Mello would beat the poor kid. But now, everything was so crazy. I didn't know what was right and what was wrong. I walked away, leaving Near to watch me from the dark alley.

: Mello POV:

_Idiot. Idiot. You are a complete and total idiot. You don't deserve Matt. The kid was always nice to you and you betray him like this._

I kept agreeing with myself. I was more than an idiot. I was a super mega ultra fucktard with a side of jackass. I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands. Matt wouldn't come back. I told him I loved him, and he believed me. That was the thing that sucked.

I did love Matt. With every mother fucking cell in my body, I adored that kid. So I was so confused as to why I let myself take Near. Well, I didn't actually take him. Matt came back before I got the chance to fuck him. Which was good? At that moment, all I wanted was for Matt to come home so I could throw myself at him and apologize until I run out of oxygen. But he would probably never accept my apologies. And I couldn't blame him.

I kept thinking of ways that I could get Matt to take me back. But everything had a bad side.

If I just apologize, he'd just start questioning me about why I did it in the first place. And frankly, I don't even know. I didn't know anything at the moment.

I could try and seduce him, but he's smart enough to push me away and ask for an explanation, despite my incredibly sexy body.

There was one flaw to all of those. What if Matt never came back? Which was very likely. I began to cry. I felt like stabbing myself for being so stupid. The man I loved was probably never going to come to the man who betrayed him. I cried myself to sleep.

: Matt POV:

I had to go back home. Maybe if Mello gave me a valid explanation, I could forgive him and we could put this whole thing behind us. I drove slowly, wanting to think rationally before going back home.

When I got back to the apartment, I slowly approached the door, wondering if this was good idea at all. I decided it was, and opened the door.

To a sleeping Mello.

I wanted to sigh out of relief, but I would probably wake him up.

I took off my vest and hung it up, being as quiet as possible.

I sat down on the chair opposite him and waited for the beautiful blonde on the chair to wake up.

As much as I hated him for this entire situation, I couldn't stop loving him.

**PHEW! That was a doosey. Hahaha. Swifty444, I'm sorry if you hate this one as well. **

**But when I get home from school, I might have something special planned! Sorry for the cliffhanger, my hands were getting tired. This was pretty damn hard to write.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT TIME?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Apologize again and again

**Ok! 4 day weekend bitches! XD sorry I'm just so excited that I get a chance to update. Woo!**

**So yeah…enjoy this and the story will be over soon!**

**Warning: cursing? Does that count?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE! If I did, Matt would have gotten 8 more episodes of screen time. XD ok ill shut up now! :D**

: Mello POV:

I woke up to the sight of brown leather. The couch. I turned in my sleep. But I also awoke to the smell of cigarettes and pure Matt. I smiled on the inside but frowned on the outside.

Why would he come back? He doesn't deserve me after what I did. I must still be dreaming.

I turned over slowly to brace myself for the emptiness if I was imagining it all. I wasn't.

Matt was on the other chair, asleep with his DS in his hands. The smoke was coming from the ashtray where he put his cigarette out. But the scent was still strong so that means he wasn't smoking it too long ago.

I slowly sat up on the couch and admired his beautiful sleeping form for a moment.

I would get another chance with him. But wait?

What if he came back for his things? To tell me to screw off and leave me forever?

No, I had to stop thinking like that. This was Matt. Loving, forgiving, easy going Matt, right?

Well, after everything that's happened, I wouldn't be surprised if he left me. I needed to know why he was here.

I stood up off the couch and tiptoed my way over to him. His DS was still on and in his hands. I attempted to grab it, but a hand shot out of nowhere and stopped me.

"Don't touch my DS. You know not to touch my games."

I froze. Oh God, what was he going to do now? I felt myself shaking.

"Uh, Matt I…"

He opened his eyes and looked at me. I always loved those beautiful green orbs he had. I always lost myself in them.

I did the only logical thing that crossed my mind at that very moment.

I threw myself at him, almost tipping the chair over. I burst into tears.

"OH MATT IM SO SORRY FOR WHAT I DID! ILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! I PROMISE!"

I just kept crying into his shirt, hoping for a response after I was done.

: Matt POV:

I had only gotten about 10 minutes of sleep before Mello woke up and started creeping towards me.

I knew he was coming, but I didn't want to wake up automatically and freak him out. I wanted to see what he would do.

What I didn't expect was for him to try and take my DS. Nobody touches my games without my permission. Yes I'm that strict, sue me.

I shot my hand out and grabbed his wrist. I felt him freeze.

"Don't touch my DS. You know not to touch my games." He knew. But he didn't respond.

"Uh, Matt, I…"

I kind of expected this reaction. I opened my eyes to look at him. All the emotions flooding into his big blue eyes.

Fear, sorrow, anguish, disappointment, remorse…I wanted to hold him right then and there.

But I knew what I had to do. And that was getting an explanation.

I let go of his wrist and looked down at my lap. That's when he took his chance, which I wasn't expecting.

He threw himself at me, forcing the chair to tip back, but not fall. He started crying.

"OH MATT IM SO SORRY FOR WHAT I DID! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! I PROMISE!"

I could feel my shirt getting more soaked with every passing minute. I just wanted to hold him and say it was okay. But I couldn't. And I hated myself for that.

"Mello, stop. Let's talk first, and then we can sort this whole thing out."

The sooner I got the explanation, the soon I could go back to loving his sexy-ass self. Not that I ever stopped.

: Mello POV:

"Mello, stop. Let's talk first and then we can sort this whole thing out."

He wanted to talk? Oh God I'm doomed! No, this will work. I just have to stay calm.

I got off of him and sat back on the couch. He had a giant stain on his shirt from my tears. I started shaking again, my lips were quivering and fear was tearing through me like a scissor through thin fabric.

He sat in his chair, a stern look on his face. But he pulled his goggles up over his eyes, which meant he was trying to hide his emotions.

Was it love? Was he going to forgive me? Was he going to take me back? I sure as hell hoped so.

We sat there for a minute more, nothing but the sound of the wall clock ticking away out existence.

Finally, he let out a heavy sigh and spoke.

"Mello, I don't want to sit here in awkward silence and not say anything. So please, if you give me an explanation for what you did, we can put this whole thing behind us and go back to normal."

Normal? No, things would never be normal between us, no matter how much we try to forget.

But he wanted to try, and for that I wanted to pounce him again. All I wanted to do was apologize until the end of time. Again and again and again and again…

"Ok…" was all I could come up with at the time.

"Okay then, tell me."

I felt my heart rate speeding up with every millisecond that passed. I couldn't speak. Making myself look like more of an idiot and a traitor.

I finally managed to get something out.

"Matt, I don't know what to say." _Smart Mello, real smart. You fucking idiot! Say something else!_

"I…oh my God. Okay Matt. All I really have to say is that I am truly deeply sorry. And that I really don't have an explanation for you. Because truthfully, I didn't even know what I was doing. I don't feel ANYTHING for Near, I really don't. Hate the little albino fucker. But my body wouldn't agree with my mind, which was screaming for me to stop. It kept saying '_you love Matt! Stop this now!' _And as much as I tried to listen to it, my body wouldn't. Next thing I knew I was naked and on top of him, my mind a haze and no logic flowing. I…I just….I DON'T KNOW! OKAY? Matt I LOVE YOU! I'd die for you! I'd kill every human being on this planet if it made you happy!"

I fell on my knees and began bawling.

"All I want is for us to be together, nothing else! Please Matt, I'm sorry. I really am. I don't know if a thousand apologies will do any good. But that's all that I want to say. And if you still don't love me, I don't blame you. You can leave. You don t deserve an asshole like me. I'm sorry."

I couldn't look at him. I couldn't bear to see the emotion in his eyes.

Then I felt a hand on my wrist, pull me off the ground and into a warm body. He was holding me tighter than he has ever before.

I burst into tears once more.

He laid his cheek to rest on my head. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Shhh, it's okay Mello. Don't worry. I would never leave you, no matter what. Just because a dog is forgot to be fed once, the dog doesn't run away does it? I'm not going anywhere. I never stopped loving you. Because, well Mello, I want to be able to hold you without it being awkward! I want to be able to say 'Its okay, everything's alright.' I want to be able to fuck you, and still be there the next morning! Goddamnit, I FUCKING LOVE YOU MIHAEL KEEHL!"

I froze and stopped crying. He did love me. He loved me!

I moved up to see his face. He was smiling. Oh my God…

I grabbed him by the neck and kissed him deeply. How I've missed that. He licked my bottom lip and I let him in. We kissed for a few more seconds, and then broke. I held him and tears started to roll down my eyes once more.

"I love you so much. Please don't leave me."

"I won't, I'll never leave. I love you too."

***Wipes sweat from forehead***

**DAMN THAT TOOK FOREVER! But I'm sure that one more chapter will clear this puppy up.**

**R&R please! This was a bitch to write XD**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this crap! You people rock! XD**


	6. Reunite

**Final chapter! Sorry if you're pissed…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note! Trust me…**

**Warning: Hot SMEX! WOO!**

**Listening: Game over by Hadouken! Matt's theme song (Literally) XD**

**Hope you enjoy!**

: Matt POV:

I loved to feel him, holding him just felt so good.

I didn't like to see him cry; I slowly brushed away the tears from his face and smiled.

"Mello, it's over. Forget it. All that matters now is us."

I kissed him again, more fiercely. I loved his taste. Chocolate. It was so intoxicating.

I snaked my arm around his waist and he clung to my back. I licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, letting me inside.

We broke and I looked at the beautiful blue eyes that I had fallen in love with.

"Mello, I love you."

"I love you too, Matty."

I kissed him once more and began to unzip his vest. I took it off and threw it on the floor.

I slowly rubbed his nipples, feeling them harden underneath my touch.

He tugged at my shirt and pulled it off.

He grabbed my shoulders and threw me on the couch. I was surprised but obliged and smiled.

He got down on his knees in front of me and started to unzip my pants, freeing my hard-on.

He slowly licked the underside, causing me to shudder and moan. He teased me and gave slight licks to the tip.

"Ahh…Mello please…"

He took all of me in his mouth and I yelled.

It took all of my willpower not to buck into his mouth, him sucking away my very existence.

He sucked harder with every bob down and back up, and I was slowly losing control.

"Mello…I can't…I'm going to cum!"

I screamed and exploded inside of his mouth, feeling him lick away and swallow every last drop.

I was breathing heavily and lust was pouring through my body.

Mello must have already taken off his pants, because he was hovering over me.

"Matt, take me."

He thrust down on me and we both yelled out.

Feeling his tight heat around me just felt so good, I grabbed a hold of his hips and thrust him down again.

"Oh God Matt!"

I thrust a couple more times, searching for his sweet spot. Then I nailed it.

"Oh YES! Matt right there!"

He was clawing at my shoulders and I could feel the blood dripping down my back.

"Mello, it's good. Ah!"

I loved it. I loved him. I loved making love to him.

"Matt…I can't hold on much longer…ngh…"

Our bodies were covered in sweat and the sound of our moans was the only thing filling the room.

With one final thrust down, Mello contracted around me and came on both of our chests.

Feeling him tighten around me sent me over the edge and I came inside of him, screaming his name like he did mine.

When I emptied myself inside of him, I relaxed and fell back on the couch.

He fell on top of me and nuzzled into the crook of my neck.

"Matt. That was amazing. I love you."

I pulled him closer to me, our bodies plastered with sweat.

"I love you too Mello. I'll always love you."

I licked his neck and felt him shiver.

He stood up off of me and stretched.

"Well. Shall we take a shower now?"

He held out a hand to me.

"But of course."

I took his hand and walked to the bathroom, where we took a shower together.

And had sex a second time. What? It feels good! Leave me alone.

We went back to the bedroom and fell asleep in each other's arms.

"I love you Mail."

"I love you too, Mihael."

And I would never stop.

_The end!_

**WOO! That's it! Hope the sex wasn't too bad….**

**This was actually just an experiment to test my skill…but I'll keep it up!**

**R&R? Whatever… **

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

**OH! And one more thing!**

**Do you people want me to do a K rated about Matt and Mello as youngsters…or hotter guy smex?**

**Just asking…need some ideas!**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
